A Tensai’s Lure
by Lov3lii-KiKi
Summary: A collection of oneshots on our favorite tensais and how they lure their loved ones into...well...different activities. Yaoi-Perfect Pair, Dirty Pair, and others. Rated M for lemoness scenes.
1. Learning Something New

**Title**: A Tensai's Lure

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT or any of the characters in it.

**Rating:** M ( each chapter has a lot of smut/lemon (me don't know the difference)

**A/N:** This is another fic I'm working on...sadly I only have two fics that aren't AU's...well anyways I want people to tell me what they think it's my first time writing smut or is this lemon I don't know XD im still new to the fanfiction vocabulary it took me a month to realize what OOC meant XD...which this fic has a few of gomen!....reviews are loved....anyways enjoy!!!!

Fuji glanced around the courtyards searching for a familiar figure but was disapponited when he saw no one. He was much more surprised then disappointed, Tezuka had never missed a day of practice let alone any classes. He had asked Eiji if he had seen Tezuka but the only thing the red head had answered was that Oishi and Tezuka weren't in their first period class.

That's when he began to get worried although he never showed it. Flowing with thoughts of what could have happened to his beloved buchou he caught a glimpse of Oishi running to Ryusaki-sensei rather flustered. He immediately followed the vice captain and managed to hear their conversation, though briefly.

"Gomen, Ryusaki-sensei...Tezuka's sick at home he asked me to pick up the team's training manual today," the vice captain voiced rather quickly.

"Aah, I figured as much. Tezuka would never miss practice. Must be bad."

"Hn it is. His parents are out of town so it must be hard on him."

Fuji walked back to the courts with a sly smile in place. The new piece of information though relieving was also the perfect excuse to pay Tezuka a visit.

"Saa...guess my day is all planned out for today," he said to no one in particular. The few regulars on the court yard immediately backed away fully aware that the tensai's sadistic smile was something to fear.

-----

Tezuka's eyes fluttered open rather abruptly by the sound that was ringing through his ears. Oishi had told him not to get up from bed for any reason, but it was fruitless to sleep with such an unbearable sound. On wobbly legs, the buchou dragged himself down the stairs curious as to who could be knocking at his door and why. A frown appeared on his sharp features as he looked at the clock, it was still much too early.

He reconsidered answering the door deciding maybe if he ignored it, the person might leave but he had no such luck; the person seemed rather impatient and held the doorbell button down so that an annoying buzzing sound was heard. Once he opened the door, he immediately regretted it and already felt his headache growing as he gazed at the person on the other side.

"Fuji." the name escaped his mouth before Tezuka could think.

"Hello, Tezuka." The smiling tensai greeted his captain and let out a slight chuckle as he gazed at Tezuka's agitated face. "I heard you were sick, and your parents are out of town...so I decided to help you with whatever I can. I hope this isn't a bother."

Tezuka nodded in agreement. He knew that going up against the brown haired boy would lead to another headache and decided against asking Fuji to leave, besides he actually enjoyed the tensai's company, though he would never admit it.

Tezuka noted the rather large bag Fuji had in his hands, deciding to kill his curiosity he asked about the contents inside, but regretted doing so later on.

"Fuji, what's in the bag?"

"Ah this? Don't worry it's just some remedies nee-san gave me. She said this is the quickest way to cure a cold," he answered with a smirk.

Deciding that Fuji was joking he led the smaller boy to his room where he laid on his bed feeling as if his head had done a flip. Tezuka wasn't sure if it was the fever or Fuji's presence that had made hm feel worst… he tended to believe the latter.

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's chair, bringing it closer to Tezuka's bed, leaning forward as he spoke slowly, "Ne Tezuka, you don't look so well. Do you want me to get you something?" he leaned forward onto Tezuka's bed covering his hand over the latter's forehead.

Tezuka flinched and slightly backed away. "If it's not a bother, hot tea would be nice."

Fuji immediately rose from his seat, "Don't worry Tezuka, I'll make you the tea Inui taught me I can reassure you that it heals instantly!" he announced and walked out of the room. Tezuka sighed he had already been a victim of one of Inui's concoctions, just thinking of the murderous drink made him sicker.

Minutes later Fuji reappeared with what Tezuka hoped was normal tea. He was rather relieved when he noticed that the tea was neither bubbling nor a weird color, he knew Fuji's taste too well for his own good.

The brown haired boy passed Tezuka the cup of tea with a beaming smile and sat by the bed's edge, watching over the bespectacled boy with concerned eyes. Tezuka noticed Fuji spacing out. It was most unlike him. It was always nice to catch him off guard when the ever present smile was not shown on his soft features. It was one of those few moments where you could see right into Fuji because Tezuka had been one of the few to know that Fuji's eyes were a reflection of his pure heart.

Just thinking of the boy made his heart flutter. He sipped his tea diverting his eyes to the cup before him as to not notice Fuji staring at him. And was surprise to know that the tea was rather good.

Tezuka suddenly noticed slender fingers on his temples and glanced to see Fuji smiling sweetly at him. The smaller boy leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Fuji asked.

"No." was all that Tezuka managed to say.

He immediately felt Fuji's slender fingers removing themselves from his temples, missing the sudden warmth.

"Wait..." he whispered and pulled Fuji back to him.

"Saa...Tezuka you're sick you shouldn't move too much," the tensai said rather concerned.

"Aah..it's okay," he said rather sternly.

Tezuka suddenly felt the soft touch of lips on own, soft and light as a feather. He was ready to pull back as to not pass down his cold to the smaller boy, but soon all his coherent thoughts were gone when he felt Fuji's hands sliding down his neck to his chest, unbuttoning his pajamas top; soon a tongue forced it's way into his mouth.

He soon responded to the kiss enjoying Fuji's sweet taste, something he learned in time was possible even with all the wasabi the smaller boy ate.

Tezuka felt slender fingers move further down his pants and moaned when Fuji wrapped his fingers around his throbbing member. As if Fuji had known that Tezuka was in a daze he squeezed Tezuka, making the boy squirm and groan, enjoying the sweet voice his beloved made. Holding Tezuka's member with two hands, he licked the pre-cum off his length savoring the sweet taste.

The sudden touch of Fuji's warm lips on his member sent Tezuka over the edge, and he suddenly felt as if he was in a daze, glancing down the bed he noticed the coy smile on the smaller boy's face and immediately knew that Fuji was not done with him and he suddenly wondered if this was all Fuji's plan, he wasn't one to question others actions but Fuji was indeed different from anyone he had dealt with.

His thoughts were soon wavered when he felt Fuji trail his mouth over his length and engulf the head of his member between his lips, sucking and licking the sticky fluid that continued to leak from the tip. Feeling his cheeks burning he blamed his fever for whatever would happen next.

His eyes met Fuji's which had a special gleam, he reached for Fuji's small wrist and lifted the smaller boy up laying him down on his back, much to the tensai's surprise. Fuji hadn't known that Tezuka would get so out of control but was still amused, secretly thanking Tezuka's cold. He knew how serious Tezuka was in their relationship, so much so that he only allowed kisses after school when walking home together where noone would see, and any sexual intercourse they had was only once a month just to kill off their frustration. They had both learned from experience that seeing your lover the whole day for three years arose desire which neither were good at hiding.

Fuji laid on his back willingly his cerulean orbs signaling Tezuka to continue.

"I love you Kunimitsu," he said softly.

That was all Tezuka need to drive him farther off the edge, he leaned down and grazed Fuji's lips with his own invading the other boy's mouth leading to a passionate kiss. Breaking away from the kiss his hand reached down to unzip the smaller boy's pants releasing Fuji from his erection. Tezuka's firm fingers grabbed his pulsing member, and began stroking his length hearing his lovers loud moans.

Placing his free hand on the tensai's tight entrance he began inserting his fingers until he loosened up. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Fuji pain, glancing up at his lover he noticed the smaller boys reassuring and gleaming eyes.

He felt at his own limits when he finally entered Fuji. He noticed a small lustful scream coming form the tensai's mouth. Slowly he moved further in, enjoying Fuji's tightness around his own member.

With every move Tezuka got more and more lost and kept thrusting into Fuji with growing passion. The younger boy underneath him squirmed and moaned with every thrust and kept moving his hips to match Tezuka's rhythm. Soon they both reached climax and could move no longer both collapsing to either side of the bed.

----

Both boy's soon found themselves in each others arms after taking a quick shower which Tezuka advised for neither to catch a cold, or in his case to get worse. He gazed into Fuji's deep blue eyes.

"Ne, Kunmitsu, wasn't this fun?" the tensai asked with a coy smile.

"Syuuske, you do know that it was you who got me sick..." he said abruptly.

"Saa...I don't know what you're talking about."

Tezuka sighed he knew Fuji was acting as if he didn't know the truth, "You asked me to wait for you outside the clubhouse in the rain yesterday, and I found out hours later that you left with Kikumaru."

"Saa...I already told you I forgot," the tensai said with a sweet smile gracing his face.

"Syuuske don't lie. Oishi told me that Kikumaru informed him of a punishment you were planning for me."

"Is that so...Eiji should learn how to stay quiet, don't you think," he replied slightly tilting his head as if pouting.

"Syuuske..." Tezuka said in a warning voice. "Tell me the truth, you did it intentionally didn't you."

"Saa...if that's what you think," he paused staring back at Tezuka, "but aren't you grateful for my forgetfulness, we were able to spend such an amazing time together...besides we haven't had a date for the past two months."

Tezuka stared with disbelief.

"But don't worry my dear, my punishment ends today....well unless you forget something else that is. Ne you should go back to sleep or you won't be feeling better in the morning...unless you want to go for another round," the brown haired boy said while chuckling softly.

Tezuka sighed staring disbelieving at the boy beside him. And that's when Tezuka learned to always go on dates with Fuji and never forget any important dates.

-

This story will be short it's pretty much oneshots on the different tensais. Next chapter will be dirt pair...I still don't know who to pair Marui Bunta with I'm up for any recommendations. And yea I'm not sure if there are any other tensais in other schools so plz tell me if there are...I'm also working on An Acrobatics Lure, I'll take any pairings recommended...and if anyone can tell me all the acrobatics names cause I only know of Eiji and Gakuto, I don't even know if Kamio and Marui are classified as acrobatics, they're fast its confusing XD gomen this is so long.


	2. Punishment

**A Tensai's Lure** **Disclaimer:** I do not own POT or any of the characters in it. **Rating:** M ( each chapter has a lot of smut/lemon) **A/N- **Thanks for the reviews they're greatly appreciated and than you to Rikki-Boy for the higly constructive review XD....anyway dirty pair chappie....hope you like!!!!

One word that could describe how Mukahi felt at the moment was excited. He was just minutes away from spending an amazing day with his boyfriend. He had been anticipating the moment since last week when Oshitari had informed him that his family was going to be out of town for the weekend which meant they could spend all day together. It wasn't the first time he was going to Oshitari's house, on the contrary they both had spent most of their afternoons there.

The only reason for his joy was that it was going to be his first time in the tensai's room. Oshitari had warned him stating that if they ever did go to his room they would never come out. Mukahi being who he was didn't understand his reasoning but soon learned what he meant when they were both left alone in the tensai's living room. Oshitari had pulled him to his lap and kissed him soundlessly, the kiss alone made him rock hard. They only broke away when Oshitari's nee-san interrupted them, thankfully they were both use to such interruptions; once they heard foot steps approaching the room they immediately pulled away. Leaving Mukahi both nervous and wanting for more.

Mukahi grimaced at the horrible yet painfully great memory. He rejoiced when thoughts of what they both would do in the tensai's room roamed through his mind. There was nothing more to learn though, they had done everything in the book in every position known, of course only because of his great acrobatic skills.

Before he knew it he was already knocking on the door and greeting Oshitari's family who were making some last minute adjustments before they departed. Taking no more than a minute to look back he headed up the stairs to Oshitari's room while bidding farewell to the tensai's family. He had already become use to the family and it was only around them that he acted totally different, if Shishido had seen him now he would have been on his knees laughing hard at how differently and oddly polite the acrobat acted.

He knocked on the door and heard no answer, knocking again with much force and he still heard no answer. Suddenly annoyed he let himself in the room not caring what the tensai might have thought about his rudeness.

Peeking inside the room Mukahi immediately noticed the tensai laying on his bed seemingly dead. Walking over to the bed he shook Oshitari lightly as to wake him up but to no avail,"Yuushi...Yuushi wake up!" he said fed up.

Noticing no reaction from the tensai he decided to do the next best thing, jump on the bed bouncing on it until the tensai either woke up or fell off the bed either one would be fun he thought. After about two minutes he found that the bouncing had no effect on the sleeping boy.

"Ne Yuushi come on wake up. Why did you tell me to come if you weren't even going to be awake..." he thought bitterly.

The only sound that came from Oshitari was his soft breathing, which suddenly annoyed the hell out of Mukahi.

"Fine. Sleep, idiot." he said angrily. Deciding to occupy himself with anything he could find he glanced around the room and smiled when he noticed everything seemed so Oshitari-like.

Roaming freely around the room he found nothing that caught his interest.

After what seemed to feel like forever he suddenly felt bored and tired and slightly drowsy. Deciding he might as well take a nap he laid by Oshitari's side cursing at the sleeping boy for making him tired and leaving him alone. Soon he too fell into a deep slumber.

---------

Mukahi opened his eyes slowly seeing nothing but blurriness around him and feeling something rather heavy on top of him. Blinking rapidly he became aware of what was on top of him, Oshitari. Waking to a start he gazed at Oshitari who stared back at him with a grin.

"Y-Yuushi...wh-what are y-you doing?" he asked stuttering.

"I'm having fun." The tensai replied with a wicked smile.

Mukahi tried to sit up but found that his wrists were tied up with a tie and bound to the bed. Alarmed he tried to release his bound wrists but the knot wouldn't bulge an inch.

"Yuushi! What the hell is this?!" he screamed loudly.

"Don't worry Gakuto. This is just a small punishment," the tensai said rather calmly.

"What the hell?! Punishment for what!"

"For cheating on me. If you want me to forgive you just stay quiet." Oshitari said flatly.

Mukahi stared at the taller boy with a confused expression 'what the hell is he talking about' he thought to himself, "Yuushi are you stupid! When the hell have I cheated on you!?"

"Shhh...it's okay I'll forgive you after this..." the tensai voiced huskily.

Mukahi was about to retaliate, when he suddenly felt Oshitari placing kisses on his bare chest. That's when he learned that in the midst of the confusion Oshitari had somehow taken off his shirt, glancing around the room he realized the shirt was now lying on the floor. He was only grateful his pants were still on.

His thoughts soon faded away when he felt Oshitari teasingly sucking on his now ripe nipples. The tensai had sucked them so hard the acrobat felt them turning red. Slowly blinking his hips unconsciously moved when Oshitari traced wet kisses down his smooth chest. Suddenly he felt a hand trace a line around his now hard member, and felt when Oshitari had press his hand firmly down enjoying the moan that escaped from the acrobat's mouth.

"Don't worry I'll help you Gakuto," he said in an amused voice.

Oshitari reached out and unfastened the acrobat's pants, then yanked down the zipper. He heard a soft sound as his fingers skimmed over the rigid erection that Mukahi was now sporting. He smiled slightly at the whimpering sounds the acrobat made. He tugged on the pants and pulled them down off of Mukahi's hips and thighs.

He smiled at the affect he was having on the small acrobat admiring the foreskin that was tight against the shaft and the slightly pink tip which wept pre-cum heavily. Mukahi stared at Oshitari with wide blue eyes as the tensai stayed in place, slightly bent down before him. He cried out as a hand curled around his erection to hold it still, then Oshitari's head bent and he extended his tongue. He lapped at the weeping tip of Mukahi's shaft as the red head cried out hoarsely.

Satisfied he suddenly stood from the bed and walked over to his drawer searching for something leaving the smaller boy's member throbbing for pleasure.

"Gakuto it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I let you come so fast now would it." Oshitari said with a smirk.

Mukahi glanced agitated at where Oshitari was and saw the tensai take out a few unknown items from his drawer and walk back to the bed smirking. Mukahi gasped when he felt Oshitari tie something around his member firmly. Mukahi moaned loudly.

Oshitari made his way back to the red head's nipples and slightly twirled them, leaving the red head gasping as his hips lifted slightly.

"Yuushi!" he shouted in protest.

Oshitari ignored his cry and continued with his task. Mukahi squirmed when he felt the tensai's slender fingers teasingly slide down his now forgotten member. Oshitari licked his fingers that were covered with the red-head's pre-cum seductively.

Leaning over he placed his lips on the acrobat's, hungrily nibbling at his lips parting them for entrance and smiled when the red head gave him access rather easily. His tongue forcefully played with the red-head's for dominance, soon the kiss had turn to hunger and need, and he noticed how Mukahi's back slightly arched off the bed. Satisfied with the acrobat's dazed expression the tensai took of his shirt and pants, well more like ripped off.

Mukahi stared with daze eyes at the now slightly naked tensai admiring his fine muscular body, the body that always made him moan loud with pleasure.

Oshitari glanced over at the red head and saw how hungrily his eyes were staring at his body. Tugging off his underwear he revealed his rock hard member and heard a loud moan from the red head.

The tensai took himself in hand, idly stroking his own shaft, as he looked down at Mukahi who stared at him with want. "Gakuto if you want me, beg."

Mukahi stared in disbelief he never had to beg to have Oshitari deep inside him, sure he had beg for money from time to time but never for pleasure. But he knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now before he dazed out with out being pleased.

"I want you Yuushi, deep deep inside of me..." he said in a low voice.

Oshitari smirked, "Good. But before that...." Oshitari spread the acrobats legs wide and licked at the tight entrance. He shoved a finger in to prepare the acrobat, knowing that even though he wanted to punish him he did not want to inflict him with too much pain. He shoved two and then three fingers in Mukahi's twitching hole.

Mukahi stared as Oshitari reached for something on the bed and quickly place some lube on his member ready to enter into his tight entrance. Oshitari ground out, positioning the tip of his lube slick shaft at Mukahi's stretched entrance. Then the red head screamed as the big tip pushed into his body relentlessly, opening him wide.

"Y-Yusshhhii…." He groaned, his back arching forcefully, eyelids shut tight.

But Oshitari ignored his cries today unlike other days, and pushed in, slowly but surely, while the red head writhed and huffed under him in a mix of pain and ecstasy. Mukahi opened his eyes and looked up into the dark ones gazing down into his. His panting breaths were the only sound heard in the room.

Mukahi cried out loudly as Oshitari thrust deeper into him, his legs wrapped themselves naturally around the tensai's waist, his hips lifting for pleasure, the immense pleasure he was now feeling. The blue haired boy bent down to kiss him even as he continued to thrust into the red head's body. Their tongues tangled together and Mukahi moaned loudly aching to wrap his arms around the tensai's broad shoulders but couldn't because his wrist were still bond.

Oshitari thrust deeper and deeper into Mukahi his slender fingers reached down to grab the red head's throbbing member that was still tied up with the elastic band he placed around it. He released the red head's member and stroked it hard until Gakuto could take no more and came hard, semen splattered out between them and the red head quivered when he realized Oshitari had not stopped and continue to thrust into him until the red head could take no more and clenched tightly around his member making the tensai come hard and deep inside of him.

"Yuushi...." he muttered satisfied.

"Gakuto our punishment has not ended yet." The tensai said with a wide smirk.

Gakuto stared in disbelief as if he could take more he thought, but somehow he knew the tensai was serious.

--------

Gakuto grimaced as he thought of how the tensai continued to thrust into him until he came more than three times and had not released him until he was satisfied which took a long time. He stared as the tensai walked innocently out of the bathroom where they were both showering in just a few minutes ago.

"Bastard!" he muttered.

"Gakuto don't be rude. Besides I told you it was just a punishment."

"Grr...I already told you I didn't cheat on you Yuushi!" he gorwled.

"I saw you with Hiyoshi at the courts you were both flirting with each other," he said flatly.

"What the hell he's my doubles partner now, of course we're going to talk. We have to go over strategies, that wasn't flirting."

"Really now. Guess it must have just crossed my mind." He commented with a smirk.

"Cross my mind my ass, you knew. Bastard!" he growled.

"Anyway don't you think we should continue with our punishments, you seemed to like it."

Gakuto blushed deeply, he would never admit he liked the tensai's 'punishment'.

------

**OMAKE**

"Mukahi-senpai you don't look so well," Hiyoshi voiced concerned.

"Yea man you look like the hunchback, " commented Shishido from across the courts where he was playing against the Mukahi-Hiyoshi pair.

"Yea I slipped on my back when I tried flipping backwards," the red head said nervously.

From the sidelines Jirou yawned, "Ne Gaku-chan I thought you said Yuu-kun was a beast in bed yesterday and wouldn't let you go, " he said rather innocently.

"J-Jirou!!!" the red head shouted now beet red and glanced around the court yard noticing the horror on his teammates face: Shishido staring disbelieving trying to calm a now flustered Otori and Hiyoshi staring calmly as if he had heard nothing, and Atobe, well Atobe just sighed.

"Yuushi I honestly don't care what you and Mukahi do during your 'quality time' together, but honestly we do need him for competitions. Please don't 'overexert' him." Atobe said while sighing mumbling to himself why he was the captain of such a weird team.

"Of course Atobe. It was just a punishment." Oshitari smirked

---------

-Hope you enjoyed!! I love the dirty pair XD!

Next will be Bunta and Jirou I think they're known as the Sweet Pair?


End file.
